An Ezria Story
by pllfourtris
Summary: Aria and Ezra think life is easier now that Ezra's working at Hollis, but will they run into any problems? There is no 'A' in this story. Rated Strong Teen.
1. The Office

Aria's POV:  
I was currently on my first trip to see my boyfriend's new office at Hollis College. Nothing about that seems terrible. The unfortunate situation my boyfriend and I were put in made that sentence seem so messed up. My boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, happens to be double as my almost a year English teacher. I know that seems awful, but it's not. We're in love. We met on September first, a day before my junior year started. I'm in senior year now, and Ezra got a job working at Hollis so we could be together. You're probably thinking Ezra is some forty year old pervert for pouncing on my that first day we met. He's not. Ezra is only 24, and I'm seventeen, so it's only a seven year age difference. Only a few people know about us, obviously.  
My best friends Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields know about us after an unfortunate event where Hanna caught us making out in his car out in the woods at her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal's birthday party. Noel Kahn, a complete jerk, knows about us, because he also saw us making out in the car. He tried to blackmail Ezra but someone framed him for cheating on three midterms, so Noel got kicked out of school. But he's coming back this year.  
Anyway, Ezra and I had an instant connection when we met at a bar. That's probably why he thought I was older. And okay, I admit I might have implied that too. Then we kind of made out in the bathroom on the counter... The next day, he was my AP English teacher. We made it work though. The other complication was my dad, who also worked at Hollis. He cheated on my mom with one of his students, so if my parents ever found out about Ezra and I, we were screwed.

Ezra's POV:  
"I brought you coffee, Ezra!" My beautiful girlfriend waltzed tight into my office and said. She walked right up to me and I leaned in for a kiss. "Ah, ah, ah." Aria stated. "No kisses for you until we get back to the apartment, Z." "Why not?" I demanded to know. "Because. My dad is here." "Then shut the door!" I replied. "Oh. Right. Hang on. You get the blinds, I'll lock the door." Aria said. "It actually doesn't lock," I said nervously. She took my office chair and jammed it under the door handle.  
Aria walked over to me and kissed me, full on. God, I had missed her. She had started to unbutton my shirt and suck on my neck. "Aria." "What?" "Get off of me. Not here." "You don't really want to stop, do you, Mr. Fitz?" Aria said seductively. "No." I groaned. "Great." She said. My hands travelled to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. When she kissed down my abdomen, her hands went for my pants. Soon I was in my boxers, and she was in her barely there underwear, and I went to undo her bra when I came to my senses. "No. Aria. Get your clothes on and leave. Go wait in the car." "Ezra. I think we'll be okay. No one is even here." Aria replied. "We are not using my office as an excuse for sex." I stated. "Why the hell not?" Aria asked. "Aria. Go get in the car. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She put her clothes back on and left the room.

Aria POV:  
Ezra always had to stop me when we weren't in the apartment. Didn't he understand that I had wants, too? Ezra got in the car and started driving to my house. "Meet me at the apartment tomorrow morning. Bring a suitcase full of clothes and tell your parents you're going on a trip with the girls, and you'll be back in a week. I love you, Aria Montgomery." "Where are we going?" I asked. "Now," he said. "That's for me to know and you to find out." "I love you, Ezra. See you tomorrow." I replied.


	2. The Trip Part 1

**Aria POV:**  
I've been up all night wondering where Ezra and I were going. I wrote Ezra a love letter:  
_To the love of my life,_  
_Words cannot describe how much I love you. _  
_You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I want you to know that no _  
_matter what happens, that won't change. I can't imagine a life without you and even after_  
_almost a year and a half, my heart still stops every time I see you. I love you so much and I never _  
_want to lose you. _  
_Love, Aria._  
I also got him a new couch, seeing as last time Ezra and I were fooling around his belt buckle made a hole in the couch after discovering I had been laying on it the entire time. Whoops. I guessed we would have to make some new memories on this couch. Yes! It was finally 8:00. I told my mom I was leaving and I would call her once I knew where "the girls" and I were going. However, I realized there was a complication. I couldn't drive to Ezra's, because my mom's friend Amanda lives in his apartment complex, and if my mom saw my car that would raise questions. I asked Hanna if I could leave my car at her house, and she said sure. I called Ezra once I got to Hanna's.

He picked up immediately. "Hello? Where are you?" Ezra replied. "Long story short, I need you to come pick me up from Hanna's." "Oh god, not Hanna. Couldn't you have asked Spence or Em?" "Ezra." "Alright. I'll be there in a few. Love you." "Love you too, Z. Bye." I hung up. When Ezra finally got here, I told Han I was leaving. She stuck her head out the door and shouted, "Hey, Fitzy! Aren't you going to come say hi to me? Anyway, have fun." Hanna winked. "But not too much fun."

**Ezra POV:**  
Aria and I had been driving for about eight hours. We had finally reached our destination. "Where are we?" Aria asked. "We are at the beach in Florida." "EZRA!" She squealed. "Thank you so much!" I chuckled. On our first real date, Aria had told me she loved the beach and wanted to take a trip there. We walked in to the practically a mansion on the beach, and everyone popped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

**Aria POV: **  
When we walked into our condo, which was code for "mansion," everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" By everyone, I mean Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well, Fitz here invited us so we could have an official couples trip and we wouldn't be lying if we told your mom you were with us. Also we can take pictures so no one gets suspicious." Han said. "Ezra!" I squealed. I jumped into his arms and gave him a long kiss.

"Wait." I said. "Couples trip?" "Yeah." Ezra said nervously. "Is that okay?" "Of course it's okay! I'm just wondering if we're the only couple here, how is it a couples trip?" I replied. "Oh," Spencer added. "Toby, Caleb, and Paige are coming up tomorrow. They know everyone will be here, and they know everyone's partner except yours, Aria. So how are you going to tell them?" "I'm not really sure," I said. "Any ideas?" Em spoke up for the first time. "Maybe you should tell them that you didn't start seeing each other until Mr. Fitz took the Hollis job." I replied, "Nah, I think we should tell them the truth." Ezra interrupted. "Emily, I'm not your teacher anymore. You can call me Ezra." "No I can't," Emily said. "But I'll try." Hanna said,"Well, we're staying in the guest room tonight so you and Fitzy can have the master bedroom. Also because he's paying for it. Have fun! Bye now!"

**Ezra POV:**  
This was going to be a long trip. I only invited the others because Aria had mentioned she wanted this someday. But I wanted alone time with her. Badly. The girls left and Aria and I headed upstairs. When she saw the 'room' we were going to be spending the next two weeks in, she gasped. Our room was more like a separate floor of the house. It had one bedroom with a king sized bed, a bathroom, a jacuzzi room, a patio on a balcony, a sauna, a dining room, a kitchen, and a fireplace. "Damn." Aria said. "This is a _room_? It looks more like a house to me. Does everyone get a 'room' like this?" "Nope." I replied. "We are the only ones." "Now I get to brag." She said.  
"I'd be happy to give you something else to brag about." I said. I walked over to her and kissed her harder than ever before. "Bed." She mumbled. "What was that?" I teased. "Bed!" Aria said, louder than before. "I'm sorry, I still can't hear you." "Bed!" She shouted in frustration. "That's all I wanted to here." I started to undo her shirt and she took off mine. I placed my hands at the top of her skirt and slid it off. "Ezra." Aria whimpered. "Yes, love? What's wrong?" I asked as I took off her bra, kissing down her chest. She pulled my head up and kissed me, undoing my jeans and throwing them across the room. I pulled off her underwear and got up and started to walk away to tease her. "You never answered my question." I told her. "God, Ezra! I need you!" I walked back over to her as we continued the night.

**Aria POV: **  
Last night was amazing. I gently woke Ezra up with a kiss. "Hmm, I like waking up to you." He said. "Are we continuing where we left off?" "I certainly hope so," I replied, my voice confident. "Why don't we try out the sauna, honey?" "Sure." He said back.

**Hanna POV: **  
It was ten am and Paige and Toby had already gotten here. We decided to go get Aria and Mr. Fitz. As we walked upstairs, I heard Ar scream and say, "Ezra!" I thought she was hurt so we all rushed upstairs and they weren't in the bedroom, althought their clothes were all over the floor. Suddenly it dawned on me what they were doing. I conveyed the message to Emily and Spence. Their eyes widened to and Paige didn't seem to get it. Paige said,"What's in here?" And she wandered into the sauna, with us and Toby behind her. There we saw what I thought was kind of hot, but everyone else averted their eyes. Fitz and Aria doing the dirty. Paige said, "Is that Mr. Fitz?" And Aria and Fitz stopped what they were doing and turned around.


	3. The Trip Part 2

Hanna POV:  
I ushered everyone out of the room and told them to go downstairs. They all did and I figured that Fitz and Aria would come down when they were ready.

Aria POV:  
After everyone oh so kindly walked in on Ezra and I, they headed downstairs. I burst out laughing. "Aria, that was embarrassing." Ezra said. "No." I said, "It was hilarious. They're our friends, they won't care!" Ezra corrected me, "They're your friends, and I was embarrassed." "Hey," I replied, walking over to him. "I'm sorry. We'll be more careful." He kissed me and said, "How do you want to do this?" And I replied, "Let's go with the truth."

Spencer POV:  
That was kind of... disturbing earlier. But after Aria and Ezra explained, Paige and Toby both accepted them, even though Toby never had Ezra as a teacher, and Paige didn't condone that type of relationship. When Caleb arrived, Ezra and Aria had gone for a walk, so we explained that they met before he was her teacher, and all that stuff, but we didn't tell him how they met in the bar. We gave him the side story that we gave Paige and Toby. That they met a week before school started, at a pool, started dating and then he was her teacher. Boom. Caleb look shocked, but he wasn't the type to really care.

Aria POV:  
Ezra and I had just left for a walk and given the girls, Paige, and Toby permission to tell Caleb about our relationship in case he shows up while we're on our walk. Paige and Toby were actually accepting of our relationship. Ezra said, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," I responded. "I just can't believe we are on the beach, holding hands and walking around like a normal couple. I love it." "I love it, too." he replied. "But you're too dry. Want to go for a swim?" "Sounds good." I said, as I took my lace cover up off. I was wearing a black bikini I had picked out. Ezra pulled his shirt over his head and picked me up, then proceeded to throw me in the freezing water. "Ezra!" I squealed. "You're going to get it!" He started laughing and splashing me with water.  
We got into a giant splash fight, and he pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you," Ezra whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I replied, and he closed the space between us, crashing our lips together. We stayed like that, just talking and kissing, until we realized the two of us had been gone for more than three hours. "Crap." I said. "We have to get back. It's 2:20." "How could we miss lunch?" Ezra asked. "Well, you're nourishment enought, I guess," I replied. "Now that I think about it, I'm starving." He noted. I rolled my eyes. "Men."

Hanna POV:  
After everyone was done eating and interrogating Fitz and Aria, we decided to play some games, starting with Never Have I Ever, where you take a shot if you've done something someone else says they haven't done it. I brought vodka, so this should be fun.

Aria POV:  
Hanna was forcing us to 'get to know each other' by playing some party games. "Ok, first we're starting with Never have I ever!" Han announced. She pulled out a couple vodka bottles and filled everyone's shot glasses. "I'll go first," Hanna said. "Never have I ever... had sex during school." Ezra and I took a shot, blushing. "You guys had sex in school?" Spencer asked. "Yeah..." I mumbled. "Where?" Spencer wanted to know. I shyly replied, "The janitor's closet." Emily was next in the circle, so she went next. "Never have I ever been caught having sex." Hanna, Caleb, Toby, and Spencer took shots. Paige said, "Never have I ever made a sex tape." Ezra and I took another shot, along with Emily. "Emily!" I said, surprised. "It was like two years ago," she replied. It was my turn next. "Never have I ever... Damn, this is hard! I've done practically everything. Oh, never have I ever had sex with a girl." Ezra, Caleb, Toby, Paige, and Emily took shots. After the game, we were all pretty drunk and my mom called. "Hello?" I slurred. "Aria?"


End file.
